Seeds of Yggdrasil
by Arthur Kou
Summary: A kingdom, long divided must unite, long united must divide. Thus begins a tale of the dark ages of Midgard, where bitter power struggles between the six noble Houses bring Midgard towards a seemingly inevitable destruction. A prologue to "Into the Heart of Sograt".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Absolutely no copyright infringement intended in any way. Ragnarok Online belongs to its rightful owners, and this fanfiction is written purely for recreational purposes.

**Author's note:** This story takes place roughly 15 years before the first chapter of _Into the Heart of Sograt_. The events in this chapter are mentioned briefly in Chapter 6 of the story.

**Chapter 1: Feast of the Noble Blood. **

The City of Alberta. Year 417, Month of Iunius, Day fourteen.

Night of the tenth anniversary of King Tristan III's sovereign of Rune-Midgard.

In Manor Alberta, servants are scurrying about, busy with their responsibilities. The kitchen-maids are cleaning up the Main Dining Hall, scrubbing the tables spotless and polishing the silver cutleries. Stable-boys are busy grooming the horses, preparing them for their night's rest. In the Courtyard, the night guards are assembled, ready for their night patrol of the huge compound of the Manor. The Lord of Alberta, the Honourable Kou Shin has just arrived back in the Manor after a five-day expedition to the City of Prontera, the Capital of Rune-Midgard for the commemoration of King Tristan III's ten-year anniversary rule of the Kingdom. It had been a glorious celebration, attended by each and every member of the royal family, the eight ministers of the Kingdom, nobilities from all over the land, and over one hundred thousand commoners, some of whom made a journey of over a thousand miles from lands as far as Juno and Ayothaya. There was a banquet for three days and nights, brilliant performances from Midgard's best entertainers and sparring competitions between the kingdom's best fighters.

But perhaps the most celebrated event on this day is the King's success in sealing a treaty between the House of Jin and the House of Kou, the two most influential noble families in the southern half of Midgard. The House of Jin represents the people of Sograt, the land of desert in the southernmost part of the Mainland of Midgard. Traditionally, they have been members of the Thief class, who are well-adapted to live in the harsh, dry climate of the desert. Their main source of income seems to come from the sales of Morroccan silks, spices and various exotic potteries which are unique to Sograt alone. The supreme leader of the people of Sograt is their Lord, who holds a position equivalent to the most esteemed Dukes of Midgard. For the past six generations, the position of the Lord of Sograt has been held by the head of the House of Jin, which has an insurmountable source of wealth from their taxes on travellers who pass through the desert lands. It has proven to be a ludicrously profitable business for the Jins, since the lands of Sograt connect the Mainland of Midgard to the newer lands, such as the City of Comodo and the jungles and swamps of Umbala, and are thus important routes for both travel and trade. The Jins are also the most powerful members of the Thief class in the kingdom; they are assassins who practise the most formidable, deadliest skills known to humankind, and they do not hesitate in the use of poison. Legends say that the head of the House of Jin in every generation is known to be the most atrocious, ruthless, and thoroughly wicked man of Midgard, who is capable of slaying thousands of men, women and children without showing the slightest bit of remorse for his evil deeds. Whether the legend is true, it cannot be ascertained since there has not been a single individual who has survived the wrath of the Jins to live and tell the tale.

The House of Kou, on the other hand, consists of members of the Kou family who are mostly merchants and traders. They reside in the city of Alberta, to the south-western part of Midgard. Unlike the Thieves, the Merchants are a peace-loving community whose main concern is to make as much money as possible from their trades. In Alberta, the merchants may sell anything from foodstuffs to weapons and rare gemstones. The merchant community is governed by their leader, the Lord of Alberta. Unlike their thief counterpart, where the position of the Lord of Sograt is handed down by their ancestors, the position for the Lord of Alberta is chosen by the voice of majority where the people of Alberta may actually decide on the best candidate to be their Honourable Lord. However, since the founding of Rune-Midgard the position has always been held by members of the House of Kou. Perhaps this can be attributed to their immense wealth and power; they are the only family which is comparable to the Jins of Sograt. The Kous are also known to be masters of the sea; they are the best sailors, monopolising all the major trading routes by sea. The family owns over three hundred merchant trading vessels altogether, which consist of Midgard's fastest clippers and schooners.

However, for some reasons not entirely clear, the House of Jin and the House of Kou have always been at odds with each other. For the six generations since the founding of Midgard, there has been no peace in the southern part of the land due to the disputes between these two families. Lives have been lost on both sides, but their pride is too great to allow the two families to even consider reconciliation with each other. Perhaps one reason is due to the nature of their jobs; countless merchants have been ambushed and robbed by the thieves throughout Midgard. On the other hand, the Thieves consider robbing the rich and privileged Merchants, the most natural thing to do. The Merchants look down on the Thieves for their dishonest ways, while the Thieves consider Merchants as fools who live only for the sake of money.

However, on this historic day King Tristan III has finally united the two groups. While it is near impossible for each of the group to completely rid of their hatred for the other, it seems that there would be temporary peace in southern Midgard for the time being, at the very least. The conditions of the treaty are equally favourable to them; both Merchants and Thieves are obligated to cease all forms of offensive contact with the other, and any disagreement between them would be brought before the Court of Order to be judged accordingly. The Thieves are prohibited from raiding or plundering the Merchants, unless if they happen to trespass on the lands of Sograt. On the other hand, the Merchants would not be allowed to discriminate against the Thieves by refusing trades with them, or by charging exorbitant interest rates. It certainly seems as if Alberta and Morroc are heading towards the path of peace again, after four centuries.

However, nobody would foresee the calamity that looms ahead. Nobody would have thought that that particular night would be marked in history as one of the greatest tragedies of Midgard. It all starts on the midnight exactly, when the clock strikes twelve. About twenty of the Outlaws, or those who are known as the Jobless beings, those without a Lord and who are subject to no rules of the society, descend upon Manor Alberta and launch a deadly attack on its inhabitants. The group consists of some of the best assassins in the land, whose skills surpass that of ordinary warriors. Being taken completely off-guard, it takes only an hour or so before Manor Alberta is turned into a gruesome sea of human blood and flesh. One by one, members of the Kou family are slain and beheaded; the servants are not spared either, and soon the entire massacre is over. The total number of casualty has never been determined accurately, but it is said that over eighty lives were lost on that night.

In the midst of the chaos, three figures are seen running in the direction of the Main Quarters, away from the Courtyard. One of them, a lady of the Sorcerer class, seems to be carrying a child in her arms. The child, a girl of not more than three years of age, is crying and wailing loudly, as if lamenting the misfortune that has befallen them. The lady hushes her, lightly pressing the child's face to her breasts. Another of the escapee is the Kou family's royal retainer, a Whitesmith whose strength is unmatched by anyone but his Lord. He is seen carrying a large axe, clearing everything in their path, making a safe way for the party towards escape. The third runner is a boy of fifteen years of age, who would one day ascend to be the greatest Head of Merchants. However, all is lost if they cannot make it to safety on this night.

The party reaches the Main Quarters, and proceeds directly to the Lord's Chamber. Once inside, the loyal Whitesmith stands guard at the heavy wooden door, while the lady pushes aside the gratings at the fireplace, and further removes a block of soot-laden stone from the back. This reveals a narrow opening, the width just enough for a person to pass through at one time. She turns towards the children.

"Now go, Edward. Protect Yukari at all costs, and never come back again until it is completely safe. There will be a group of retainers waiting at the end of this tunnel, ready for emergencies such as tonight. Go to this address in the village of Payon as fast as you can, and seek the Head of the village, a wise old man named Han Jang. He shall provide shelter to you until the King clears this mess. It would be a difficult path for you two, but you have to make it somehow. For the sake of the family, of our people, of all the Merchants, we shall not go down without a fight. Now go, and may the Lord Odin be with you at all times".

The boy nods his head, and kisses his mother's hand. He bows his head, with tears of rage and dignity overflowing. "Someday, somehow... they shall pay for this. I swear on it, Mother".

"Leave that for another day. Do not think of revenge until you are able to stand on your own, Edward. Look to the future, and never let the past hold you back. Be clear in your judgements, and shrewd in your actions. Your honourable Father and I will be watching you always. Fly as high as you can, and bring great glory to the Merchants and the people of Alberta".

"I will, Mother. I will. Now let's go, Yukari", says the boy, while tugging at the other child.

"No! Mama... mama let's go together. I want to see Papa too. Let's go back to him".

"No, my child. Go with your brother for now. You can come back another time. Tonight you must go".

"Eh? Promise, mama? Promise that we can be together again when I come back?"

The lady smiles sadly. "Yes, my love... Now go. Think of this as an adventure. You have always wanted to explore this tunnel don't you? Tonight mama will let you do that. But you must stay with Edward no matter what, okay?"

The child looks confused, but she could sense that she must go, for some reason. "Okay... See you later, mama". The lady kisses the little girl's forehead, and hugs her for the last time.

Edward shoves the little girl into the tunnel, before turning back and nodding at his mother. "May God be with you all tonight too, Mother. I shall be back, no matter what it takes".

She smiles again, and hands the boy a box about the size of a palm. "The Royal Seal of the Kou family... Protect this with your life, Edward".

He takes the box, and turns towards the Whitesmith standing at the door. "Farewell, Uncle Brian... Thank you for everything".

The Whitesmith bows, and says nothing. The air is heavy with emotions, but time is precious to them. The boy looks at his mother for one last time, and disappears into the tunnel. The lady pushes back the stone and the gratings and heads towards the door.

"Now, Brian, we would have to buy them as much time as we can".

"Yes, my Lady. Worry not, Master Edward has been taught exactly what to do. Both of them shall reach Payon safely".

"Yes, Brian. And thank you".

The door bursts open suddenly; about five men storm into the room. By the time the two young children reach safety at the end of the tunnel, all has been lost for Manor Alberta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Oasis.**

The southwestern district of Midgard is made of a great stretch of bare, desiccated land, which seems to be devoid of any life forms save for the occasional few little animals and insects which have learnt the ways to thrive in the Great Desert of Sograt. Since the founding of Midgard four hundred years prior, the Sograt desert has remained largely uninhabited by the human race of the nation. In the land where there is hardly any assurance of survival, only the creatures that have learnt to adapt to the harsh climate, may live. Most of the desert plants remain as seeds or bulbs throughout the dry periods, and only come to life when water is made available after slight showers of rain which rarely come. They hurry into bloom to produce new seeds within a day or two, and wilt away when water becomes depleted. Thus the cycle continues for the rest of the year, the coming decades and centuries, seemingly for eternity. What little animals that are left, survive by avoiding the direct heat of the day by hiding in burrows, coming out at night only to feed. They often travel long distances without drinking, and should they encounter a bigger, stronger predator during travel, their fate often lies in death. Only the strong ones get to live, and this vicious cycle of preying and being preyed on, has been accepted as the way of life in the Great Desert.

Unlike the other regions in Midgard where human societies prosper in wealth and enjoy great technological advancements, the small population in Sograt consists mostly of nomadic folks. They live in tents and move around from one area to another throughout the year, searching for the more fertile lands where they can grow some wheat or barley. Sometimes when luck is on their side, they may encounter terrains which are rich in minerals such as gold and silver, or semi-precious stones. Some of them also own a few goats and sheep, which provide nutritious milk to the younger children. The rest of the family usually live on what little food they obtain by bartering their goods with the merchants and townspeople who occasionally come across them on their way to the next city.

However, not all of the people of Sograt live such a simple way of life. In the few places where there are wells or rivers that provide water for irrigation, small villages or towns may flourish. Where there is enough water to cultivate crops to support a larger population, the district is known as an oasis. The folks may then plant date palms and some simple vegetable such as onions and potatoes. Cities can only be built where there is an oasis, and Morroc is one such place in Sograt.

While Morroc may be the only place fit to be considered a city in Sograt, it boasts a larger population than most of the other major cities in Midgard, with the exception of the capital, Prontera and the busy port city, Alberta. It is a metropolis rich in both culture and heritage, where trade of spices is a major source of income alongside silk-weaving and carpet-making. The major exports of Morroc to other cities include spices such as cinnamon, pepper and cloves. The stalls lining the streets of the morning bazaar showcases a variety of prayer rugs, tribal carpets, and silk clothing in an astonishing range of colours. Silk-weavers sit behind their stalls, proudly demonstrating their workmanship while working on the best material. The carpet traders often spend their morning bargaining with visitors, trying to convince them of the superiority of their products.

However, there is another side to Morroc which outsiders rarely get to see. In the dilapidated houses and back alleys in certain parts of the city, assassins gather to train their physical strength, and to learn the art of poison-making. These beings are collectively known as the Thieves, a major class of jobs practised in Midgard. They are notorious fighters, with unmatched agility and precision; often a Thief would sneak up stealthily behind the targets and disposes of them with a quick, deep slit across the throat, or a blow of deadly poison into the ear. The Thief then steps back and quietly disappears into the shadows, before anyone can even realise his presence. The Thieves are emotionless beings, without any mercy or compassion, trained to obey their Lord's orders with no hesitation and to use whatever means necessary in order to achieve their great cause.

Standing above the Thieves is their supreme leader, the honourable Lord of Sograt, also called the Commander of Thieves and who holds the official title of the Emir of Morroc. It is a position of absolute power and esteem, and is traditionally held by the head of the Jin family in every generation. The Jins have been leading the Thieves even before the founding of Midgard, when they conquered Sograt and established themselves as the Lords of the desert.

The official residence of the Jin family is located to the west of Morroc. Known as the Qasr, it is a formidable structure, a fortified fort with a total combined area of more than twenty acres, including a large internal courtyard which serves as a training ground for the Thieves living in it. The main building is four storeys in height, with great towering minarets built on every corner. But perhaps the main difference that the Qasr holds, in comparison to other great castles and mansions in Midgard, is its location in an open field, instead of in the heart of a city. A fort located on an open land is usually prone to attacks; during a siege, its food and water supply can be easily cut off, and outside assistance is usually difficult to reach. However, time and again the Qasr of Sograt has proven to be indomitable. Apart from its impressive external defence, there are shadows lurking in every corner of the building, and guards may emerge from the seemingly harmless walls, quietly taking the lives of the ones who had dared to infringe the Qasr. However, not all those who trespass are lucky enough to meet quick deaths. Often, they are brought before the Lord to be judged, and punishment is often ruthless and inhumane. They are thrown into the underground prisons and torture chambers, and are doomed to suffer unimaginable pain and humiliation at the hands of the Thieves. The exact methods of torture remain a mystery to today, as those who managed to survive are often left so horrendously disfigured that the mere mention of the Qasr fills them with sheer terror.

However, on this particular day, the sixteenth day in the month of Iunius, there is an unmistakably tense atmosphere in the Qasr. Servants are seen scrubbing the floors quietly, not daring to utter a word. The guards stand erect in the doorways, their attention unfaltering. Even the crows perched atop the archways seem unusually timid.

In the Lord's Great Chamber of the Qasr, an old man draped in white is sitting on a prayer rug facing the great arched window. His eyes are closed; his face looks serene and tranquil. His lips move slowly, chanting a prayer to the Gods. Soon a Guillotine Cross approaches him. The newcomer stands behind respectfully, waiting to be beckoned. The old man finally stands up with much difficulty.

"Ashif, my good man. You have come to me with news?"

The Guillotine Cross bows his head regretfully. "A thousand apologies, Lord Commander. We are still unable to locate Master Shou. However, we have heard of some talks that Master Shou may be somewhere in the area of the Payon forests. I have sent out twenty men to scout; we shall hear back from them by nightfall".

"Payon, eh? The same place that the heir to the Kou family had went to seek refuge two nights ago?"

"Yes, Lord Commander. It seems like the young Lord Kou is currently under the protection of the village head, Han Jang. I am concerned that the young master..."

"Will come into harm at the hands of the Merchants? Fear not, my good man. Shou is now completely in the hands of the Gods. If he is fated to live, he shall live. It is this ambush business that I do not like. There is certainly a thorn among us, in this Qasr".

The Guillotine Cross hisses. "Yes, my Lord. I shall root him out soon. But it was still my fault that Master Shou had been assaulted on our journey, and became separated from us. Please hand out punishment as you sees fit, my Lord".

"What's done, is done. Do not concern yourself over it. Now we shall only pray... in the name of our God, the Wise, the Compassionate..."

Without another word, the two men stand motionless, watching the sun sets in the far horizon.


End file.
